Mayapan (Earth-616)
| Status = Defunct | Alignment = | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Uxmal Pyramid near Chichen Itza, Yucatan, Mexico | TeamLeaders = Ixchel | CurrentMembers = Ah Puch, Camazotz, Ixchel, Jacawitz, Kukulcan, Tohil, Yum Kaax | FormerMembers = Ah Muzencab (deceased) | Allies = | Enemies = A-Bomb, Alpha Flight, Hunahpu, Lyra, Red Hulk, She-Hulk, Xbalanque | Origin = Mayan tribe exposed to Terrigen-contaminated water, posing as Gods | PlaceOfFormation = Mayan Empire | PlaceOfDefunction = Uxmal Pyramid in the Canadian Rockies | Creators = Jeff Parker; Dale Eaglesham | First = Hulk Vol 2 53 | Last = Hulk Vol 2 57 | HistoryText = The Mayapan are a group of superhuman beings who rebelled against the Mayan Empire and demanded worship as gods from humanity in the First Century AD. Around 1000 years ago, a small group of Mayans were expelled from their homelands by a rival Mayan tribe and into a region with poor hunting. They managed to find an isolated spring in the mountains that was connected to a subterranean pocket of Terrigen Crystals. Upon drinking from it, some of them died while others laid in a comatose state for several days. When they woke, they found they could speak to each other telepathically, a gift they considered from the gods. They returned home with an enormous advantage over their rivals, returning over several years to the spring to renew their abilities. Unable to take mates outside their own kind, their children were born with more power, such as mind control and the ability to sense human energies. The third generation found they had the power to absorb human energies using crystals and using blood-letting to slow the process. The fourth generation developed immortality, and the fifth generation forced their slaves to build pyramids upon physical power spots to gain more power, but two twins developed wisdom, rebelled and imprisoned the spirits of the Mayapan in crystals underground. In recent years, the Mayapan managed to force their pyramid to appear in the Canadian Rockies where they were accidentally released by the She-Hulk, Lyra and A-Bomb. Restored to life, Ixchel drained their life energies and started restoring the other Mayapan to life. Thunderbolt Ross investigated with Alpha Flight, but they were attacked and taken prisoner. The life forces of each of the heroes were used to restore more of the Mayapan to life. Ixchel continued to restore the other Mayapan to life and began plotting to take over the planet. The twins, Hunahpu and Xbalanque rescued Ross and gave him the means to resist the life-draining devices of the Mayapan. With Alpha Flight and the restored heroes, Ross managed to re-imprison the Mayapan without the ability to return to their bodies. | Equipment = Various life-draining equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Mayapan is a Pre-Columbian Mayan site a couple of kilometers south of the town of Telchaquillo in the municipality of Tecoh, approximately 40km south-east of Mérida and 100km west of Chichen Itza in the state of Yucatán, Mexico. According to legend, it was founded by Quetzalcoatl after the fall of Chichen Itza.Wikipedia page for Mayapan | Links = }}